Forever My Best
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: When I ran away from home with no intention of going back you helped me, James. When I needed a friend you were there; we were united; and I couldn’t have been happier...


Forever My Best  
  
A/N: I doubt I'll post anymore on fan fiction, because I'm starting high school in a week and I've still got so much to do until then. So if I post, it might be a small one shot. Thanks! Read and review.  
  
Summary: When I ran away from home with no intention of going back you helped me, James. When I needed a friend you were there; we were united; and I couldn't have been happier...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Forever My Best  
  
---  
  
I still remember how you ran through the halls as a first year; as my best friend. You headed down corridor after corridor, forgetting about Filch who was chasing us. I looked behind me, but you... you didn't care. When Filch caught me you were in the clear, but you stopped. You received a detention as well, and you told me that you'll stand by me; regardless of what happened. You disappeared over the summer... and I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be friends with me after you talked to your parents about me. A Potter and a Black best friends? How would that last?  
  
But when school started again... you were right there beside me on the train. We were united once more; I couldn't have been happier...  
  
We were young then, only eleven, but you stuck to your word. And as we grew older we became more grown up. The talks where minimized. At thirteen we rarely ever said that we were best friend. We barely ever questioned actions 'cause neither of us wanted to repeat your childish words.  
  
When we were fifteen and you failed (yet again) to woo Lily Evans, you needed comfort. You wouldn't turn to Remus or Peter. I knew I was the only one who ever saw you a wreck; to ever see you cry. When your father was killed in our sixth year I was the only one you let comfort you. In our sixth year, our relationship flew better in words. We were able to communicate better, James. How could I keep you happy? The only person that could keep you happy would be Lily Evans.  
  
When I ran away from home with no intention of going back you helped me, James. When I needed a friend you were there; we were united; and I couldn't have been happier...  
  
Seventh year is when all the trouble starts. Since we were eleven, I wasn't able to keep up with you. You always had that extra step. You always had that advantage. But you always waited for me. In seventh year you became a Head; you fell deeper in love; and you received the one thing you'd die to get: Lily Evans' affections.  
  
And you left me behind.  
  
Your wedding day grew nearer and nearer after I helped you propose. I gave you an idea and I helped you pick out a ring. For a bit everything was back to normal. Until Lily moved into our flat. We were no longer a duo of bachelors. You were getting married... you were getting a house. Lily wanted to start a family.  
  
You loved Lily, so you didn't complain. Instead, you apologized to me. A lot. After every frown visible on my face you slung an arm around my shoulder and told me everything was going to be all right. Whilst part of me wanted to hate Lily for taking you away, I just couldn't bring myself to curse her name. When you and Lily moved away to get a house I thought we'd see little of each other every day.  
  
When you moved I realized that I was losing you but you came to visit every day. You invited me over all the time... And when I came over to eat dinner, hang out, or drink tea, I found out that I couldn't have been happier.  
  
The day Lily got pregnant I thought I was losing you to parenthood. But you brought me along too, James. You allowed me to stand next to you; you allowed me to be the Godfather. You knew I was never one for kids, but you trusted that I could do it... and it turned out that you were right.  
  
You went into hiding after the news of Voldemort came out. After you realized you were in danger and that you might not be able to save Lily like you had every other time you faced Voldemort. When Dumbledore suggested that you three go into hiding I immediately offered to be your Secret Keeper. But you didn't want to risk my life. You wanted me to be there for Harry if you needed me to be. You needed me to care and you left me behind again, James.  
  
When you were killed on Halloween you left me behind. You left the world to come crashing down on me... I was arrested... I was sent to Azkaban. But I freed myself. I escaped in my dog form and I went to where Harry was. He was thirteen then. Looked just like you, James. He fought for what he believed in... and he saved our Rat friend.  
  
Once again I went on the run and I came here... to the house I swore I never would have gone to. To the house that I fled; the one I left before retreating to the comforts of your home. Voldemort came back, James. He's here... and Harry's the only chance to save us all....  
  
I've sent him to his death, James. I understand if you'll never be able to forgive me, old friend.  
  
Prongs....  
  
I hear of the problems going on: Harry is going after Voldemort. And though they wish for me to stay I must go. I must go save him, Prongs. I must go save him for you, as you would have saved me. When I arrive there, I fight. I fight and I instruct Harry. He's okay, James.  
  
Please forgive me... I saved him... Your son—your son's all right. But as I fight my cousin something happens. Once again I continue to taunt her; as we did in school. She hits me with a curse and I know I'm going to die...  
  
I feel pain as I see Harry's face... but I know I'm going to see you again, best friend. I'm coming Prongs... And for the first time in over a decade... I couldn't have been happier. 


End file.
